1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to partially or fully neutralized mixtures of carboxylate functionalized ethylene copolymers or terpolymers (Mw between 80,000 and 500,000) with carboxylate functionalized ethylene low copolymers (Mw between 2,000 and 30,000). It also relates to the use of such ionomeric compositions in injection or compression molded applications such as golf ball components.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need for highly resilient thermoplastic compositions that have good processibility without loss of properties or improved properties (improved resilience and lower stiffness) without loss of processibility.
There is a need in the golf ball art for balls that have a high resilience at high speed impact such as when struck by a driver and lower resilience at low speed impact such as when struck with a putter. High resilience at high speed impact would allow longer driving distance while lower resilience at low speed would provide better putting control.